thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 274
Episode #274 is the first episode of the twenty-second season of the MentalCast, and the two hundred and sixty-ninth episode overall. Recorded on July 2, 2013 in New Paris, Ohio, the episode was hosted by Jillian Zurawski in her fourth time hosting, and starring regular cast members Michael Riley and Chelsea Tarkington, recurring cast member Billy Carter and guest star Ally Dumphy. The title card refers to "The Last of Us" and the story about the phone sex number. Cast * Jillian Zurawski ... via Skype from Springfield, IL * Michael Riley ... in studio * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Billy Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Ally Dumphy ... via Skype from Connecticut Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: Omaha police allege that Darrell Moore, 53, walked into police headquarters Wednesday to report that he'd just witnessed a murder and then began masturbating. * #4: An SUV hit a home on the Westside early Friday morning, ejecting the driver onto the couch in the living room of a home at the intersection of Spring Lake Road and Wilson Boulevard. * #3: Two Taco Bell customers have accused an employee of the fast food chain of getting way too hands-on while handing out food at the drive-thru, alleging that the 20-year-old male groped their breasts in two separate incidents. * #2: The case against a North Park man who wrote anti-big bank messages on city sidewalks with chalk will go to trial, a judge decided Tuesday. * #1: A bizarre incident at a McDonald's drive-thru in Martinsburg involving a bare-breasted woman and caramel led to the woman being arraigned Friday on warrants charging her with indecent exposure and providing false information to a police officer. Music * New albums include releases from Relient K and Jay-Z. * Jay-Z's Magna Carta Holy Grail hasn't even been released yet and it is already both a platinum album and an album that has changed the way that the RIAA awards gold and platinum album certifications. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week include The Lone Ranger, Hammer of the Gods, Stuck in Love and The Way, Way Back. * Skydance Productions, Annapurna Pictures, and Paramount Pictures announced today in an official press release a partnership on a rebooted Terminator movie. Video Games * New video games this week include Limbo (iOS), Mortal Kombat (Win), Napoleon: Total War (Mac) and Dark (Win). * Naughty Dog has pledged to remove real-world phone-sex numbers spotted within the developer's latest game, The Last of Us. * Nintendo has lost a claim with the World Intellectual Property Organisation (WIPO), following an attempt to take ownership of the WiiU.com domain name, according to a report by Fusible. * Don Mattrick has left Microsoft and joined social gaming giant Zynga as its new CEO, the company has confirmed. The Joker's Wild Michael Riley hosts a Joker's Wild tournament with Jillian, Chelsea, Billy and Ally as contestants. Chelsea wins the tournament to remain champion. Trivia * With her victory in the Homestretch, Chelsea has been champion for five out of six weeks. * With this episode, Jillian ties Fred Fritz in number of appearances. * With this episode, Billy overtakes Joseph Gottschlich in number of appearances. * With this episode, Chelsea overtakes Randolph Vance in number of appearances. Links * Episode on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Season premieres Category:Episodes with Jillian Zurawski Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Ally Ora